Twilight karaoke
by lionluver1918
Summary: Twilight characters sing random songs throughout their life.
1. If I never knew you

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters or songs used in this story.  
_

**RPOV**

It was late at night and I was supposed to be asleep by now, but I couldn't stop thinking of mama and daddy. Suddenly, I had an idea. Daddy already know my plan; I heard him chuckle with delight as he played my lullaby to put me to sleep, which obviously wasn't working.

_Daddy!_ I called to him in my mind. He was standing in front of my crib less than half a second later. I raised my arms and he picked me up and set me on the floor after he kissed my hair. I smiled, showing my dimples and all of my teeth. Daddy was going to surprise mama.

I followed him to mama and daddy's room where mama was standing in front of the mirror, examining the color of her eyes.

Daddy stood in the entrance of the door and began to sing:

_If I never knew you, if I never felt this love I would have no inkling of how precious love can be._

He started walking towards mama with his arms outstretched towards her. He stopped behind her, gazing at her reflection in the mirror and wrapped his arms around her.

_And if I never held you I would never have a clue how at last I'd find in you the missing part of me._

He kissed her neck, rested his chin on her shoulder and began playing with her fingers.

_In this world so full of fears, full of rage and lies_

He turned her around, placing his hands on her cheeks. She smiled, leaning into his touch.

_I can see the truth so clear in you eyes, so dry your eyes. I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever if I never knew you._

Mama began to sing. She placed her hands on his chest.

_Oh, if I never knew you I'd be safe but half as real_

She circled her arms around his neck and linked her hands together.

_Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true._

Daddy moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I loved seeing them like this. I almost started crying. Mama continued to sing.

_I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever if I never knew you. _

Daddy sang now.

_Oh, I thought our love would be so beautiful._

Mama:

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright._

As they sang the next part together, I walked towards them, giggling with glee.

_I never thought that fear and hate could be so strong. All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night, but still my heart is saying we were right._

They began to slowly sway, side to side. I didn't know who was happier: me, mama, or daddy. It seemed about the same to me. I stopped a few feet away from them and listened to the harmony they were now producing.

Mama:_ Oh, if I never knew you_

Daddy:_ There's no moment I regret_

Mama:_ If I never knew this love_

Daddy:_ Since the moment that we met_

Mama:_ I would have no inkling of_

Daddy:_ If our time has gone too fast_

Mama:_ How precious life can be_

Daddy:_ I've lived at last_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful._

I walked to them, slower this time, tears welling up in my eyes.

Mama echoed daddy: _So beautiful._

Daddy sang: _Somehow we'd make the whole world bright._

Mama: _I thought our love would be so beautiful. We'd change the darkness into light._

She sang with daddy, again. _But still my heart is saying we were right._

They now separated, holding hands. They faced me and I walked forward, again. Daddy picked me up with his free arm and held me. I wasn't aware that I'd been crying until mama wiped away the tears now streaming down my cheeks with her cool fingers.

Daddy: _And if I never knew you._

Mama echoed: _If I never knew you._

Daddy: _I'd have lived my whole life through._

Mama let go of daddy's hand and placed her hand on his left shoulder.

_Empty as the sky_

Daddy moved his left hand to the small of her back. _Never knowing why_

As they ended, I put my left hand of daddy's neck and my right hand against mama's cheek, projecting my thoughts of pure joy and happiness to them.

_Lost forever if I never knew you_

_I love you, mama and daddy_, I thought. I was beaming now.

"We love you, too, Renesmee," they said together. They shared a small smile and turned back to me.

"Goodnight, darling," mama said as she smoothed my hair with you free hand.

"Sweet dreams, angel," daddy murmured as he kissed my forehead.

I was tired now. _Goodnight_, I thought as I drifted toward unconsciousness.

When I awoke the next morning, no one had moved an inch.


	2. Decode

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the cafeteria at my usual seat with Jessica, Angela, and Mike. I had started attending Forks High School a week ago when I moved to Washington to live with my dad, Charlie.

I could tell there was something unusual about the Cullens. Not that anyone believed me, but I was determined to find out the truth about the mysterious teenagers that were isolated from the rest of us.

The bronze-haired boy, Edward, was the most intriguing of all. He was always staring at me with those strange, topaz-colored eyes like he was angry at me for some reason.

I thought back to the first day he talked to me. What does he mean by "We shouldn't be friends" and "If you're smart, you'll stay away from me." I could tell there was something dangerous about him, something wrong. No, not wrong, just unnatural.

I stared back at Edward, confused.

_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight all the time._

That got his attention and his siblings'. They all had the same curious look on their faces.

_Not gonna ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides, but you won't take away my pride. No, not this time. Not this time._

I stood up and began walking towards their table, heading straight for Edward.

_How did we get here? I used to know you so well. How did we get here? I think I know._

I looked deep into his golden eyes, feeling a burst of confidence. I point at him.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes and it's hanging on your tongue, just boiling in my blood._

_But you think that I can't see-_

I walked around him, trailing my index finger along his shoulders.

_-what kind of man that you are if you're a man at all_

I looked at him over my shoulder.

_Well I will figure this one out on my own._

I climbed up on top of their table.

_On my own._

And began to dance like a maniac.

_How did we get here? I used to know you so well. How did we get here? I think I know._

I spun around in circles a few times, and as if I didn't earn enough stares, I air-guitarred, jumped around, and did some ballet that I only vaguely remembered from when I was young.

I looked around at everyone and sank down to sit on the edge of the table.

Edward was still frozen with shock. I looked at him innocently, swinging my legs back and forth.

_Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves._

_Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves._

I jumped off the table and made another circle.

_Yeah!_

I stood in front of him, again.

_How did we get here? I used to know you so well. Yeah! Yeah! How did we get here? I used to know you so well. I think I know._

I dramatically moved closer.

_I think I know._

At this point we were about and inch apart and he was leaning back with a hostile look in his eyes as I leaned closer to him, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

_There is something I see in you . I might kill me. I want it to be true._

By the end of the song, our bodies were nearly horizontal. I popped up and walked back to my seat as if nothing had ever happened, leaving Edward speechless. Everyone, teachers and staff included, looked at me, then at Edward, then back at me, mouths open and eyes wide.

I pretended to ignore them, humming the song to myself. Now that I thought back on the lyrics, I realized that figuring out Edward Cullen really was like trying to decode him._  
_


	3. Emo song

**JPOV**

I wandered into my room, waiting for Alice to return from her shopping trip. I love my wife, but I really do tend to fear her when she's in the mall.

I suddenly noticed a note and a CD resting on my pillow. I picked up the note. "To our favorite empathic vampire. From Edward and Emmett."

Oh, boy. What were they up to this time? I heard chuckling downstairs and just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

How bad could it really be? I thought about that for a second and cringed.

I placed the CD in the stereo Edward gave me and Alice for Christmas and pressed the play button.

First, I heard an elaborate piano solo, then I heard the lyrics:

_E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day. M is for miserable people. O is for on the other side 'cause we have some fresh cookies. Cookies, whoo!_

I didn't know when to laugh or to kill them. But I figured, being the empathic vampire I am, I'd mess with their wives.

I casually strolled downstairs to the living room. Bingo.

_This is the song that never ends. Yes, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends..._

Edward knew something was up by now, but did nothing. OK, he goes first.

Bella was sitting next to him on the couch, rereading _Wuthering Heights_. Hasn't she memorized that book by now?

Bella heard my entrance and slammed the book onto the side table.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, please tell me you didn't actually give him that tape with the stupid emo song on it!" She was glaring at her surprised husband.

"Bella..."

"I knew it! I told you over and over not to do this, and what did you do? You went against me." She looked over at Rosalie who was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. "Men!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie dragged her husband into the room and whacked the back of his head. "You were in on this, too? I guess I shouldn't be so surprised."

"Jasper..." Emmett growled.

Rose thumped his head again. "Don't blame this on him!"

The anger continued to work its way around the room until Alice came home.

"Jasper!" she screeched. "What did I tell you about messing with peoples' emotions for revenge?"

_Oops. Guess that plan backfired._

"Ya think?" Edward shouted at me.

We fought and yelled like this for hours. _Never again_, I thought. _Never again_.


	4. Gimmie gimmie gimmie

**BPOV**

"Alice, how much longer?" I sighed. The boys were out hunting this weekend and I stayed with Alice, Esme and Rosalie to relax and have some girl time. Edward and I had allowed Renesmee to stay at Emily's with Clair before they had left, both of us knowing well that she'd be safe with the werewolves.

Alice flitted to my side with a CD in her hands, rolling her eyes at me.

"Relax, Bella! They'll be home within the next ten minutes. I thought a little music could cheer us up in the meantime."

She inserted the CD into the stereo she had dragged down from her room. My eyes popped open when I caught a glimpse of the title and heard the intro to the song Alice had put on.

"ABBA? I thought you guys hated disco music?"

Alice giggled.

"No, that's just Edward. Come on, sing!" she said as she started dancing.

_Half past twelve and I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone. How I hate to spend the evening on my own._

Alice spun around and gestured towards the window.

_Autumn winds blowing outside my window as I look around the room-_ She looked pointedly at us. _And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom._ She looked toward the window again, longingly.

_There's not a soul out there. No one to hear my prayer._

Rosalie and Esme joined in, their minds elsewhere.

_Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight._

My short solo: _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_

All: _Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight._

Alice, jumping onto the coffee table: _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day._

At this point Alice was really getting into the song, I was swaying to the beat absentmindedly, Esme was nodding her head lightly, smiling, and Rosalie had turned off the TV we had been watching for the past hour.

Esme was pulled onto the table with Alice and shook her carmel hair out of its high ponytail. This was a side of my mother-in-law that I had never seen.

Esme: _Movie stars. Find the end of the rainbow with a fortune to win. It's so different from the world I'm living in._

Rose sang now.

_Tired of TV_- She threw the remote at the TV in saying this, which had now burst into flames before us. Rose sat by the front window with her snow-white cheek resting in her palm. _I open the window and I gaze into the night, but there's nothing there to see, no one in sight. There's not a soul out there, no one to hear my prayer._

Alice left Esme dancing on the table, grabbed Rosalie and forced her away from the window. Alice wouldn't let go of her until she had looked away from the window and was moving to the music in some form.

All: _Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight._

Esme: _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_

All: _Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight._

Rose: _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day._

All: _Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight. Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight._

After Alice was sure Rose wouldn't go anywhere near the window, she yanked me off the couch and spun me around with her, holding my hands tightly.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes glazed over and she smiled widely, twirling away from me.

Alice: _There's not a soul out there, no one to hear my prayer._

The front door busted open and the husbands ran to their respective wives. Edward scooped me up in his arms and kissed me fiercely, but quickly. He then set me on the ground again and held my hands in his firmly, dancing with me and twirling me gracefully.

The girls and I sang one last chorus together.

_Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day. Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight. Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight._

We continued to dance and laugh together until the others were whisked away to their rooms. As Edward and I ran to our cottage, he promised me we'd pick up Renesmee first thing tomorrow morning.

And those were the last words we spoke that night.


	5. Your song

**Kim's POV**

I was sitting in class, barely paying any attention to what the teacher was droning on about. I was too busy daydreaming about Jared, the guy sitting across the aisle from me. I've had a crush on him for about 3 years now, but he's barely noticed me.

I flipped open my notebook to a random blank page and started doodling, tacking his last name to my first name, drawing hearts around his name, writing "Jared + Kim", "Kim + Jared" and "J + K = hearts".

Suddenly a triangular-shaped note appeared on my desk.

I glanced curiously at Jared, out of habit of course, and was surprised to see him staring at me. I almost didn't want to look away from his deep brown eyes, but I forced myself to focus on the matter at hand: the note.

I unfolded it in my lap, trying not to make any noise, and quickly read it.

"Kim,

Meet me in the hallway after school. It's important.

Jared"

Jared. I sighed, and then my eyes bugged out. JARED?!? Oh my gosh! Ok, Kim. It's ok. Just breathe. In, out. In, out. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming and looked incredulously at Jared.

Again, he stared at me. He had some sort of look in his eyes, like he was marveling at me, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, like he… No way.

Yeah, I've heard the stories before, like, when I was little. My grandpa told my cousins and me the legends about our tribe years ago, but they couldn't be true, could they?

I mean, Jared and a couple other guys in school have gone through huge growth spurts, they're suddenly faster and stronger and more graceful… No! Snap out of it, Kim! It's not true, none of it's true. They're just stories.

He wouldn't look away for the whole class period. I tried distracting myself with my doodling, staring at the clock and even getting a head start on this weekend's homework.

When the school day was over, I went to my locker and dropped off my books, deciding what I needed to take home today. I noticed a single slightly-crushed dandelion in my locker. I picked up the flower and tucked it gently behind my ear. I loved dandelions! They were my favorite.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Jared's been looking for you." It was my best friend, Suzanne.

I turned around and my jaw dropped. There stood Jared, about ten feet away, holding a huge bouquet of dandelions. He smiled broadly at me and I stopped breathing. Then he started singing.

_My gift is my song and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world._

He walked towards me and it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Quil, I noticed, was smiled at him encouragingly.

_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss, cause some of these verses, well they, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song. It's the people like you that keep it turned on._

Jared handed me the flowers when he was close enough. This can't be happening! Oh my gosh, yay!

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is, what I really mean yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

When I dropped my dandelions, he gracefully scooped down and placed the flowers upright against my bulgy backpack. He stood up and put his hand against my cheek gently. Wow, his skin was hot! Jared was giving me that look again and I forgot about our audience.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world._

Without seeming to think about it, I laced my hands behind his scalding, bronze neck and his arms circled securely around my waist. He breathed in my ear then swiftly kissed my cheek.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world._

I chocked out a silent sob and smiled warmly at him.

"I didn't know you could sing." Oh yeah. Smart response, Kim! Jeez, I'm lame.

"Yeah." He laughed nervously then composed himself. "I love you, Kim," he said confidently.

I nodded, too shocked to form a response to that.

Jared lowered his voice.

"Have you heard the legends? About the spirit warriors, the shapeshifters…?"

Again, I nodded.

"Then you know about imprinting?"

I gasped, and then squealed excitedly.

Before we could go on, Quil came up to us.

"Guys, I'm happy for you, but could you maybe finish this outside?" He looked at jared, who nodded once never looking away from me.

Jared effortlessly carried my backpack and flowers with one hand and put his free arm around my shoulders. Once we were outside he dumped both his stuff and mine on the ground and I flung myself at him.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. He picked me up off the ground and held me against his warm body kissing me back eagerly.

I can't believe he imprinted on me. This is amazing! I broke away from the kiss because I was laughing so hard. He spun me around making me laugh harder.

When the excitement died down, I looked deep into his brown eyes and weaved my fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Jared," I whispered.

"I love you, Kim," he murmured, kissing my hair.

I sighed contentedly and rested my head against his chest.

Well, it happened. Jared finally noticed me.


	6. Come what may

APOV

We were sitting on the grass watching the sunset. It had been only a week since I met the love of my life, Jasper Whitlock. I knew he loved me, and he knew it too; he could feel it. Every touch, every kiss, we both knew we loved each other. But neither of us had said the words yet, until now. 3, 2, 1…

"Alice?"

I gazed at Jasper, knowing what he was going to say, but still wanting to hear the words. He held my tiny hands in his and looked into my dark hazel eyes; I haven't hunted in a while.

"I love you." His smile was dazzling.

I giggled delightfully and moved closer to him, my lips now at his ear.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, darlin'?" I loved when he used his accent. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you, too."

He sighed happily and kissed my cheek. He pulled me away and looked at me.

_Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss._ He kissed the top of my left hand. _Everyday I'm loving you more than this. Listen to my heart. Can you hear it sings, telling me to give you everything? Seasons may change winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time._ How appropriate. I smiled at him, wanting to hear more of his bass voice.

_Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day._

I kissed his beautiful red lips and turned around, leaning against his bare, glistening chest and resting my head under his chin.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and joined me.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

He dropped out.

_It all revolves around you._

I placed my hands gently on his arms and he sang with me again.

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide._

Jasper: _But I love you,_

I echoed: _I love you,_

Jasper: _until the end of time._

I echoed again: _until the end of time._

He laid his arms out in front of us and I placed my hands in his, tracing his scars as I stretched my fingers out.

We sang together, soprano and bass.

_Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day. Oh, come what may. Come what may. I will love you…_

He dropped out, and as I continued we stood up and danced.

_I will love you. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

He spun me under his hand and I twirled back to him on my toes, my long blue dress flying around me as I moved. I placed my hands on his chest, covering some of his major scars as he rested his hands on my hips. We sang in perfect harmony once more.

_Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day._

As the song came to an end, we became attracted to each other like magnets. Giving into the force, we tumbled to the ground in a graceful pile and rolled in the grass together, laughing deliriously about the wonderful moment we shared.

Come what may, my Jasper. I will love you until my dying day.


	7. Elephant love medley

**RPOV**

"Rosalie."

I jumped, hating the way he made me react to his voice but also not wanting to admit to myself, or anyone else for that matter, how much I completely loved it. How much I loved him. Emmett McCarty. I had been bitter for the past two years after becoming a vampire, and it's all because of Royce King. I shuddered internally just thinking about him, about that night. That cold, dark, painful night…

Emmett stood behind me and lightly touched my arm.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Rose," he whispered and I knew he meant it. I wanted so much to wrap my arms around him and hear him whisper my name over and over, but I couldn't do it. Not yet.

I didn't turn around, but nodded.

"I believe you. You're forgiven."

I felt him smile, even though I still couldn't see him. The wind blew and he caught a section of my hair that was moving with it. He held it between his fingers and buried his nose in my hair.

"Love is like a red, red rose," he murmured.

I laughed nervously at the word. Love. I closed my eyes.

"Emmett…"

"I love you, Rosalie."

I shook my head, denying it. We'd been down this road before a few days ago when he first woke up from the transformation, looked me in the eye and said "I love you." I didn't believe him then. Why should I believe him now, even though every cell in my body wants to?

"One day you'll believe me, I promise you," he said as if he could read my mind. When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."

"Please don't start that again," I begged.

"_All you need is love_."

"_A girl has got to eat_."

"_All you need is love_."

"_She'll end up on the streets_," I started to walk away from him.

"_All you need is love_," he repeated.

"_Love is just a game_."

Emmett stood in front of me, trying to block me.

"_I was made for loving you, baby. You were made for loving me_."

I walked in the opposite direction, completely aware of how ridiculous I was acting.

"_The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee_."

He caught my arm.

"_Just one night. Give me just one night._"

I scoffed. "_There's no way 'cause you can't pay_."

He moved closer to me.

"_In the name of love. One night in the name of love_."

I tried to glare at him, even though I hated making him feel like this.

"_You crazy fool. I won't give into you_."

He held me closer to him, refusing to let me get away again. "_Don't leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh, baby, don't leave me this way._"

"_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs_."

"I _look around me and I see it isn't so. Oh, no_." He laughed. Oh, how I love that laugh, that smile on his face… I shook my head.

"_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_."

His face was suddenly an inch apart from mine. "_Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know._" Then he was just as quickly climbing up a nearby tree. I watched in horror and awe as he stopped at the top and stood there with his arms wide open and his eyes closed. "_Cause here I go again. Love lifts us up where we belong_."

I stomped towards the tree, fear and anger rising within me. "Emmett, get down!"

"_Where eagles fly, on a mountain high_."

I groaned as he effortlessly jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on his feet.

"_Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day."_

"_We could be heroes just for one day_." Oh, the sound of his voice, his silky, seductive voice... I backed up and he followed every step I took, mirroring me.

"_You_," I pointed at him. "_You will be mean_."

He laughed again. "_No, I won't_."

"_And I… I-I'll drink all the time_," I stuttered. Emmett had me cornered against the side of the house. No one was home, they were all out hunting.

"_We should be lovers_," he insisted.  
I shook my head. "_We can't do that_."

He took my hand gently in his.

"_We should be lovers and that's a fact_."

I smiled at him. "_Though nothing would keep us together_."

He smiled back at me, knowing he had won the fight. "_We could steal time…"_

"_Just for one day_." We were singing together now. "_We could be heroes forever and ever. We could be heroes forever and ever. We could be heroes…_"

I dropped out and listened to him.

"_Just because I will always love you_…"

I sang with him now, my arms circling his neck.

"_I can't help loving you_."

He dropped out.

"_How wonderful life is…_"

He joined me again.

"_Now you're in the world_."

Our arms were securely wrapped around each other and I leaned my head against his chest and smiled.

"I love you, Emmett."

He laughed softly in my ear, which would've given me goose bumps if I were still human.

"I love you, too, Rose."

"Hmm… Rose…"

He unwrapped one arm from around me and lifted my chin with his finger.

"It fits, you know."

"Love is like a red, red rose…" I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning towards him.

"Exactly," he murmured before lifting me in my long, flowing red dress, cradling me in his arms, and kissing me passionately, lovingly… Hmm… Love…

Love is like a red, red Rose. It fits.


	8. Haunted

**Ok, let me start out by saying...**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I feel a little better now. hehe. ok so I know it's been like FOREVER since i've ever updated ANY of my fanfics, so here goes...**

RPOV

Emmett held me in his arms as I laid against his chest, quietly listening to his breathing, the birds outside, his hands brushing softly against my back, and Edward playing the piano in the living room. I was content and completely happy for the first time in a long time. I couldn't remember ever being this happy and peaceful in my former life. I had

Emmett now, and that's all the happiness I could ever want. Except of course to be human again... I kissed Emmett's neck, reminding myself of the present.

"Emmett?" I mumbled against his skin.

"Rose?" he answered, using my new nickname. I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my angel." He seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"What's on your mind, love?" I asked.

Emmett moved me so I was looking into his eyes, his blood-red eyes filled with so much love for me. He finally broke the silence.

"How did you become..." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"What's your story?"

My story... Why would he want to know the horrors of my past life? I turned my face away from him.

"Please, Rose?" He paused. "You don't have to tell me now. I'll understand if you don't. I'm just trying to understand why you seemed to push me away before, why you were so distant..." He rubbed my back, reassuringly.

I was silent for awhile, gathering my thoughts and courage. I started at the beginning, telling him about my family, my friends, and Royce.

"I was engaged to Royce quickly and I had already planned the most elaborate, the most expensive wedding anyone had ever witnessed. I was too selfish at the time, and shallow, very shallow and materialistic. I didn't see him for what he really was." I paused to take a deep breath, then continued hesitantly.

"It was about a week before the wedding. It was dark and cloudy that night... I noticed a few men drunk near the streetlight. As I got closer, I recognized Royce and a few of his friends. I'd never seen him drunk before. He had champagne every now and then at parties, but I didn't know he preferred something stronger... They were roudy and drunk... They... He..." I stopped and got up to stand near the closed window, the memories from that night still too strong for me to handle. Emmett didn't say anything, didn't move, giving me time to think.

_Long lost words whispered slowly to me. Still can't find what keeps me here. _I closed my eyes. _When all this time I've been so hollow inside. I know you're still there watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Fearing you, loving you. I won't let you pull me down._

I felt no movement behind me. I could see Royce too clearly in my mind, I could remember that night... I opened my eyes, which were now burning with anger and pure hatred.

_Hunting you I can smell you alive. Your heart pounding in my head. Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Saving me, raping me, watching me._

I began to pace around the room restlessly. Emmett wrapped his arms around my torso from behind me, still speechless. I was still fuming with fury, though.

_Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down. Fearing you, loving you. I won't let you pull me down. _I closed my eyes again and pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I had picked up from Edward, trying to calm down. I took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry." I felt his lips at my neck, my shoulders, my hair. "I won't ask again. I had no idea..."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me.

"Don't worry about it, Em," I whispered. "I have you now." I rested my head on his shoulder, completely calm and happy again, but forever haunted by the memories of that night.


	9. That's the way it is

**APOV**

OK, Jasper. Any minute you're gonna walk through the door to this diner.

I was sitting at the bar in a nearly empty diner, staring intently at the door and occasionally glancing at the clock. I swung my legs back and forth rhythmically and quickly replayed the vision in my head: a honey-blond vampire name Jasper Whitlock will walk into this diner on a dark rainy day. Everything looks the same as I saw it would be, the only thing missing now was Jasper.

Suddenly, I saw him. Any my visions did not do him justice! Jasper's eyes, black as coal as I expected, scanned the diner until they landed on me. He looked startled and tense when I hopped up from the stool and glided towards him.

I smiled lovingly at him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I playfully accused him.

Jasper ducked his head like a good southern gentleman and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

I held out my hand to him and he took it without asking any questions. I knew he was mine forever and I knew that in time he would begin to love me as I love him.

_Hmm. Yeah. I can read your mind and I know your story. I see what you're going through, yeah._ Much more that he would know at this time though. He looked startled, but flattered. His muscles were tense, still, but his face relaxed slightly as I continued.

_It's an uphill climb and I'm feeling sorry, but I know it will come to you, yeah. Don't surrender, 'cause you can win in this thing called love. When you want it the most there's no easy way out. When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt, don't give up on your faith. Love comes to those who believe it. And that's the way it is._

Jasper looked confused now. "What-?"

I put my hand up to stop him and giggled a little.

_When you question me for a simple answer, I don't know what to say. No. But it's plain to see if you stick together, you're gonna find a way, yeah. _I let go of his hand and trailed the finger that was on his lips lightly down his cheek. This made him smile slightly.

_So don't surrender 'cause you can win in this thing called love. When you want it the most there's no easy way out. When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt, don't give up on your faith. Love comes to those who believe it. And that's the way it is. That's the way it is._

I ran my fingers through his thick hair, then walked around him. I faced him again and grabbed his hand, making small circles in his palm. I kept my eyes on his hand.

_When life is empty with no tomorrow and loneliness starts to call- _I looked up at him, smiling sweetly and lovingly.

_Baby, don't worry forget your sorrows, 'cause love's gonna conquer it all. Oh! _I spun away from him and danced around.

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out. When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt don't give up on your faith. Love comes to those who believe it. Oh... Don't give up on your faith. _

I walked towards Jasper now.

_Love comes to those who believe it._

I jumped into his arms when I was close enough, and he caught me like I knew he would.

_And that's the way it is._

His responding smile was so dazzling it nearly knocked the breath out of me. He laughed softly when I kissed his neck.

"Are you always like this?" he asked.

I touched his cheek gently, staring into his eyes.

"Usually, but you'll get used to it."

He nodded. "I'm Jasper."

"Alice."

And for the first time since I woke up from the darkness, I felt hope.


	10. All I wanna do

**EPOV**

I watched Carlisle as he hurried through our room getting ready to go to work today and I tried to suppress a giggle.

He looked over at me and smiled as I rolled onto my stomach and propped my head up on my hands at the foot of our bed.

"Darling, do you _have_ to go to work today?" I tilted my head to the side innocently.

Carlisle chuckled. He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes, dear. I'm working a double shift today."

I sat up and crossed my legs on the bed.

"No, Carlisle. You're sick. You're very, very sick and you need me to take care of you _all_ day." I smiled seductively at him.

He grinned, amused.

"And besides," I continued. "Edward and Bella are in their cottage, Renesmee is with Jacob and Charlie, and everyone else is hunting." I leaped off the bed and loosened his tie.

"I called the hospital an hour ago and they brought in a few doctors to cover for you." I removed his tie and tossed it across the room. Then I undid the first two buttons of his shirt and kissed his neck. I wrapped my arms around him and fell backwards on the bed. He rolled over so I was on top of him. Carlisle placed his hands securely on my hips and kissed me hungrily.

I sat up after a minute and sat at his waist with my knees on either side of his hips and played with his hair.

_I don't wanna get up. Baby, let's turn off the phone. I don't wanna go to work today or even put my make up on. _I ran my hands down his chest slowly.

_I got better things to do than my to-do list anyway. Hide under the covers and waste away the day. Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy._

Carlisle tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down, holding his hands on either sides of the pillow. I kissed his neck once then pulled back, looking into his eyes.

_All I wanna do---- All I wanna do---- is love you. Ooh, ooh, yeah._

I leaped off the bed before he could catch me and stood in front of the door so he couldn't escape.

_I got my whole life to change the world and climb the ladders. Lookin' at you lookin' at me is the only thing that matters._

I motioned with my finger for him to come to me.

_Come a little closer, babe. We can talk without the words. Hang a sign on the door. Please do not disturb. Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy._

I twirled a section of my hair and wiggled my hips, teasing him. His eyes grew wild and he faught to gain control of himself as he gripped the edge of the headboard behind him. I kept singing with an amused smile.

_All I wanna do---- All I wanna do---- is love you. Ooh, ooh. Give me a kiss from that Elvis lip. You don't wanna miss this. _I shook my head, my hair flying around my face, and walked towards him slowly.

_All I wanna do---- All I wanna do---- is love you. All I really wanna do. All I really wanna do. All I wanna do is love you and love you and love you. Come a little closer babe. We can talk without the words. Hang a sign on the door. Please do not di- Please do not di- Please do not di- Please do not disturb._

When I was close enough, I crawled to him on the bed and allowed him to wrap his arms around my middle as I placed my hands on the sides of his face. He kissed my neck, my jaw, my cheeks, my nose as I finished singing.

_When I lay down in the evening all I really wanna do is... When I wake up, when I wake up in the morning, babe, all I really wanna do is... Oooh..._

Carlisle quickly flipped me over and I grasped his shoulders, bringing him closer to me. I wrapped my arm around his neck as I kissed him and flipped him over so I was on top, again. We continued to roll around on our king-sized bed until we went over the edge and toppled to the ground. I kissed him a few more times, then laughed and stood up, pulling him with me. Only then did I see the condition of the room. I looked down at my clothes.

"Carlisle?" I asked, both amused and confused. "Why am I covered in feathers?"

Carlisle looked around then. He grinned.

"You're too tempting for your own good. Besides, it was either the pillow or the headboard."

I sighed. "So you felt the need to demolish the furniture?"

Carlisle trailed his finger along my cheek stopping at my jaw line. He tilted my face towards him and I smiled.  
"We can buy more pillows," I whispered.

"Tomorrow, I promise," he murmured. He kissed my lips, then said, "What do you want to do now?"

I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his chest. I sighed deeply.

"All I wanna do is love you, Carlisle."

And love you and love you and love you...


	11. The hardest thing

LPOV

"Sam? I got your message. Where are you?" I called out to the forest.

The leaves rustled and he stepped out of the trees. Sam. My Sam. Oh, what would I do without him?

He walked forward slowly and stopped a few feet away from me. Sam had come home from where ever he was (he had refused to tell me) only a few days ago and had left a message with Seth that he wanted to talk to me. I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach now, but I forced it away.

"Leah." Sam reached out with one hand and touched my cheek lightly. "Lee-Lee... Something... happened."

"What is it? You can tell me. I'll understand." I smiled encouragingly.

Sam shook his head. "I can't explain it... But we can't..." He trailed off and looked down. "Lee-Lee, I'm so sorry."

The awful feeling came back again.

"What?" I choked out. "You're... breaking up with me?"

He was silent for a few seconds, then he looked at me with a pained expression. That was all the explanation I needed.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "But... why?"

"Leah..." He dropped his hand. _We both know that I shouldn't be here. This is wrong. And baby it's killing me, it's killing you, both of us trying to be strong._

I stared at his lips, refusing to look into his eyes again.

_I've got somewhere else to be, promises to keep, someone else who loves me and trusts me fast asleep. I've made up my mind. There is no turning back. She's been good to me and she deserves better than that._

My breath rushed out of me like someone had kicked me in the stomach. So there was someone else? There couldn't be. There's no way...

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do to look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie, to show no emotion when you start to cry. I can't let you see what you mean to me when my hands are tied and my heart's not free. We're not meant to be. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, to turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you._

I turned around so he was nowhere in sight. I don't believe this. A part of me wanted to hold him in my arms and never let him go, never let him leave me. The other part wanted to punch him in the face for scaring me. The rest of me was still to stunned to react at all.

_I know that we'll meet again. Fate has a place and time, so you can get on with your life. I've got to be cruel to be kind. Like Dr. Zhivago, all my love I'll be sending. But you will never know, 'cause there can be no happy ending._

No, no, no, no, no... Not happening! This **cannot** be happening! My lower lip began to tremble slightly. No, no, no...

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, to look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you..._

Tears were running down my face.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie, to show no emotion when you start to cry. I can't let you see what you mean to me when my hands are tied and my heart's not free. We're not meant to be. Oh, no..._

No, no, no... My hands were shaking, so I balled them into fists.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, to turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you._

I sunk to the ground, too weak to stand now. I wrapped my arms around my legs and dropped my head, burying my face in my arms.

_Another time, another day. As much as I want to, I can't stay. Oh... I've made up my mind, there is no turning back. She's been good to me and she deserves better than that. _

Again with the she. Who is she? Do I know her?

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, to look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie, to show no emotion when you start to cry. I can't let you see what you mean to me when my hands are tied and my heart's not free. We're not meant to be. Oh, it's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, to turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you. What can I do? Oh, baby..._

My eyes burned with anger and hurt. I lifted my head and looked at the tree behind him.

"Who is she?" I whispered.

Sam was silent for a few seconds. A few seconds too long.

"Who is she?!?" I screamed, jumping to my feet.

"Emily." Sam said her name like she was a precious jewel.

"Emily who?" I growled between my teeth.

"Emily Young, your cousin. Lee-Lee, I'm so sorry."

He didn't **sound** sorry.

Emily... my loving, loyal cousin, almost like my sister in so many ways... My Sam... I'll kill her for this.

"Lee-Lee-"

"Don't... CALL ME THAT! I don't believe you. I seriously don't! Just... just stay away from me, Sam."

Sam nodded once, and, after one long last glance at me, turned around and walked back through the forest.

I stomped off to my house and stormed inside, practically ripping the door off the hinges. Emily was _so_ gonna pay for this.


	12. Who's that girl?

LPOV

I ran to my room and slammed my door shut. How dare Emily steal my Sam! What did I ever do to her? I picked up my stuffed bear, the one Sam won for me at the fair last year, and ripped its head off. I threw the pieces into an empty bag, then screamed into a nearby pillow.

I lifted my head groggily and leaped off my bed to grab my two most treasured pictures, one of Sam and one of Emily, both in similar frames. I looked at Sam's picture first. He was holding me in his arms with my head resting against his chest. It was taken last year on my birthday down at First Beach. The sun was setting behind us. My arms were wrapped around his middle. A perfect couple. A perfect match... I tossed the picture, frame and all, into the bag containing the ruined bear.

I grasped Emily's picture in my hands and studied it one last time. Emily Young. My now ex-cousin. I had my arm across her shoulders and we were dripping wet as we had just gotten out of the pool. This was taken three years ago at a 4th of July celebration. I closed my eyes and slammed the picture on the floor and stamped on the large pieces of glass (luckily I was still wearing my sneakers) and ripped the picture into shreds.

I think someone knocked on the door and called my name, asking if I was okay, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but my growing anger at Sam and Emily.

I looked around at the damage I had caused. The damage _he_ had caused. I sighed. Why me? I sat at my bed and looked out the window. Where did I go wrong?

_There were places we would go at midnight. There were secrets that nobody else would know. _I picked up my pillow and held it close to my chest.

_There's a reason but I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why. I thought they all belonged to me._

I closed my eyes, trying to tune out the world around me.

_Who's that girl? Where's she from? No, she can't be the one that you want that has stolen my world._

I shook my head confused and pressed my fists to the sides of my head.

_It's not real, it's not right. It's my day, it's my night. By the way, who's that girl living my life? Oh no. Living my life._

I opened my eyes and fell back on my bed. I stared at the ceiling.

_Seems like everything's the same around me, then I look again and everything has changed. I'm not dreaming so I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why she's everywhere I wanna be. Who's that girl? Where's she from? No she can't be the one that you want that has stolen my world. It's not real. It's not right. It's my day. It's my night. By the way who's that girl living my life?_

A tear ran down my cheek, followed by a dozen more until my vision was blurry and my face was wet. I clutched my chest and tried to breathe.

_I'm the one who made you laugh, who made you feel, who made you sad. I'm not sorry for what we did, for who we were. I'm not sorry I'm not her. Who's that girl? Where's she from? No she can't be the one that you want that has stolen my world. It's not real. It's not right. It's my day. It's my night. By the way, who's that girl living my life? Oh no. Living my life?_

I became exhausted after crying for so long, so I kicked my shoes off and curled into a ball under the covers, and soon fell unconscience, dreaming of Sam.

Sam. My Sam... no longer was _my_ Sam... but _Emily's._


	13. This I promise you

**LPOV**

Sam was staring at me in that way… with his head tilted to the side, his eyes sparkling and full of passion and love… the same way he used to stare at me. I turned around expecting to find Emily, my hands already curling into fists, but my hands fell limply at my sides when I found no one behind me. I looked back at Sam and raised one eyebrow in suspicion. He took two slow steps toward me and started to sing.

_When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes…_

I dabbed the corner of one eye out of curiosity, surprised to find a tear there.

_And all that surround you are secrets and lies…_

You've got that right! I narrowed my eyes at him.

_I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope keeping your faith when it's gone. The one you should call was standing here all along._

"But you b-b-bro-…" I stuttered, but he silenced me by holding up his hand. He walked towards me and held me close to him. I breathed in his musky, woodsy scent, reveling in this moment.

_And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you. This I promise you._

Despite the voice in my head reminding me this was a dream, I pushed that thought out of my mind and buried my face into his chest. Sam… My Sam…

_I've loved you forever in lifetimes before and I promise you never will you hurt anymore. I give you my word, I give you my heart. This is a battle we've won. And with this vow forever has now begun._

He kissed my hair and started swaying as I wrapped my arms around his middle.

_Just close your eyes each loving day and know this feeling won't go away. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you. This I promise you. Over and over I fall when I hear you call without you in my life baby I just wouldn't be living at all._

I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly. Sam whispered "My Lee-Lee" into my ear and continued singing.

_And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you, baby. Just close your eyes each loving day and know this feeling won't go away. Every word I say is true, this I promise you. Every word I say is true. This I promise you. Ooo, I promise you._

"Sam," I whispered, having to choke back tears.

"My Lee-Lee," he murmured before he kissed my forehead.

"Oh Sam, I thought I'd lost you!"

"Lee-Lee." He lifted my face with his finger and smiled at me. "You could never lose me. I care about you so much. I love you."

I shook my head, wanting so much for this to be real, but still convinced it was a dream.

"Turn around. Look at our reflection and you'll see just how perfect we are for each other."

So I did. I inhaled deeply, turned in his arms and what I saw nearly knocked the breath out of me.

"Emily?" I mouthed. I was beyond words. Sam had his strong, tan, loving arms around Emily Young. His lips were making a trail from the base of her neck to her jaw line.

"Lee-Lee," he murmured over and over.

"Emily?" I questioned again, my anger beginning to boil over.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Emily, Lee-Lee…"

"You recycled my name?" I shrieked, furious now.

"Correction, I recycled Leah's name. I have no more feelings for her beyond that of brother and sister. I love _you, _Emily Young."

Sam leaned in to kiss my neck (Emily's neck), but I was too busy glaring at the picture of my ex-fiancé with his arms wrapped around my former best friend, my cousin!

I love you, Emily Young. I love you, Emily Young. I love you, Emily… The words repeated themselves over and over in my head.

"No, no, no, no…" I whispered.

"Emily…"

"No, no, no, no…"

"Emily, my love…"

I was gasping for air now.

"No… No… No…"

"I love you, for now and forever."

"No!" I blinked rapidly, refusing to let the tears fall.

Before I knew what was happening, I grabbed Sam's hand and flipped him over my back, watching as he flew into the mirror, causing it to crash into a million pieces. The only words on his lips were "Emily".

I crumbled to the ground and curled into a ball, rocking myself back and forth, and continued chanting "No, no, no,…"

I was suddenly aware of someone shaking me. My eyes flew open and I realized it was all a dream.

"Sam," I chocked.

Seth sat next to me on my bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you have that dream again?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded weakly. I clutched my little brother and sobbed uncontrollably onto his shoulder. He just continued to hold me, not saying another word.

I'm never going to forgive you for this, Sam Uley.

And this I promise you.

AN- Hey guys! If any of you have heard the song or watched "Glee", I'm thinking of doing the song "Run Joey Run". Review and give me your ideas for a couple and story for this song.


	14. Teardrops on my guitar

LPOV

Maid of honor. Emily made _me _her maid of honor.

I stood there at the alter, watching Sam and Emily recite their vows with a fake smile plastered on my face, wishing I could be anywhere but here. Wishing I could take Emily's place.

I'm doing this for Sam and Emily. Ha! Like they'd really do anything for me? Yeah, right. What are they to me, except an ex-fiancé and an ex-best friend?

He should've imprinted on me instead. We were so perfect.

_Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see that I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

Emily's marred face was practically glowing as she slipped the ring onto Sam's waiting finger.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything that I'd have to live without. Drew talks to me. I laugh 'cause it's just so funny that I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

I had to look away when they kissed. It was just too much for me to deal with now. They pulled away and the both looked absolutely delirious, drunk with their love.

_He says he's so in love. He's hardly got it right. Wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night?_

I helplessly watching the happy couple waltz down the aisle, oblivious to the world around them.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do._

I followed everyone to the reception afterwards. Seth was trying to keep his distance, but I could tell it was killing him to see me like this. I knew he wanted to hug me just to attempt to make me feel better. He and I both knew it wouldn't have helped anyway.

Sam and Emily Uley floated across the dance floor together, without so much as a glance at me. I held my breath, for fear of losing my sanity again.

_Drew walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be._

Emily's arms circled around Sam's neck as he held her waist firmly in his hands.

Seth took the glass of sparkling apple cider out of my hands and placed it on the other side of the table.

_She better hold him tight. Give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

I excused myself as they continued their first dance. Jacob, the best man, offered to go with me, but I declined with a slight shake of my head.

I stepped outside and walked through the short trail to a nearby gazebo. Closing my eyes, I turned my face towards the sun, letting it warm my skin I took the silver clip out and shook my long, dark hair out of the tight bun it's been in all day.

I glanced back toward the window of the reception. They were doing toasts to bride and groom, saying their speeches. I didn't even bother to write mine. That's a job for the parents and best man, anyway.

_So I drove home alone. As I turn out the light, I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight._

I threw the clip into the pond beside the gazebo. Glancing back at the window. I noticed Seth staring at me. He tapped his chair twice, reminding me that he had put a black Velcro strap under the cushion in the swing. I nodded silently, thanking him, and slipped off my expensive high heels. I retrieved the strap and ran towards the woods.

Hastily ripping off my dress, I transformed into my wolf form.

Silence.

The other wolves were still at the reception.

Perfect.

'_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do. He's the time taken up, but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into… Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see._

I howled sadly into the air and took off towards the setting sun, pushing Leah Clearwater farther behind me.


	15. AN

OVER 500 HITS! WOW!

Ok, so I know how much you guys must hate it when authors use up an entire chapter for an author's note, but I'd really like for you guys to cooperate with me here.

I have tons of ideas for more chapters, but I need ideas for stories or situations. Here's a list of some songs I've come up with…

"From this moment" Carlisle and Esme

"Welcome" (from Brother Bear) Cullen family to Bella

"What hurts the most" Edward (New Moon)

"More than useless" Jasper

"Supernatural" Alice

"The more boys I meet" Renesmee

"Eyes on fire" Victoria to Bella, Rosalie to Royce after transformation, or Jane to… idk yet (ideas?)

"Lucky" Rosalie

"Run Joey Run" (from Glee)… ideas for couple?

Ideas? Comments? Suggestions for songs of your own…?

Thanks a bunch you guys. =)

REVIEW! =D


End file.
